Kyonshī
Kyonshī (僵屍, Hopping Vampire) is a Lost Magic which revolves around the manipulation and resurrection of corpses. The caster of this Magic will be granted the ability to create tags known as ofuda (御札) and place them on the foreheads of corpses to bring them back to life. Due to the fact that it is a derivative Magic of Legend of Kage that was passed on to a participant in the Ritual of Ecstasy, this Magic is more akin to a Curse than a regular Magic. Description This is a magic which Sūmi obtained when the crew that later became Faux Babylon executed the forbidden spell Ritual of Ecstasy. It may be a tad bit confusing to others, seeing as the creatures that are awoken by this Magic are called Kyonshī, but the Magic also goes by the same name. It is classified as a Holder Magic, as the Mage is provided with talisman-like tags that they need to utilize this Magic. However, these tags are in truth nothing but regular paper that is usually dyed red, but are on occasion yellow. What makes them special, is the user's ability to draw various symbols on them in order to make them magical. In order to properly utilize this Magic, a dead body is required, seeing as the symbols on the talismans often are instructions. First, they are attached to the forehead of the body and then, by touching the torso of the body, Sūmi is then capable of transferring some of her magical power into the body and while the process occurs, the symbols of the tag will illuminate in a deep shade of wisteria purple. The body will then open its eyes; having been reborn as an undead. This Magic is described as both heinous and inconsiderate towards the human rights, as it raises the dead to be nothing but humanoid puppets that do whatever the user bids them to. It has been compared to Necromancy, but is noticeably different in nature. It is however, the one among the seven kinds of Magic that was handed out during the Ritual of Ecstasy that is closest to the Black Arts. The undead are also different from ones that one would perceive as "regular zombies". For starters are their bodies composed differently than ordinary bodies. Inside of them are a myriad of metallic threads that attach the appendages to the torso; arms, legs, even the head. If an appendage is removed, the threads will prevent it from detaching and they will just reattach. It is therefore extraordinarily difficult to destroy Kyonshī. By using Magic one can handle them with ease, but if the Kyonshī itself was a Mage during life, they can parry with their own spells. Not to mention that the user can share their own Magic with the undead, the exception being Kyonshī; meaning that Sūmi's undead may utilize Levitation Magic, Plant Magic and Lightning Magic in addition to their own Magic. The second difference would be their consciousness. When a Kyonshī is resurrected, they will not be mindless slaves. As a matter of fact, they retain their personalities, memories and intelligence. However, their bodies are completely under the caster's commands; essentially trapping them. The only thing they can control are their mouths, allowing them to speak. Many of them, however, lose their will to remain in existence because they feel trapped and eventually decide to just 'erase' themselves; leaving them as nothing but zombies. Sheema Cobanette, however, has demonstrated a dedication few others have, because she has remained conscious for many years. Compared to Daishi Kumuro (クムロ・ダイシ, Kumuro Daishi), an undead that lost his will to exist, Sheema has a much more lifelike disposition. When a Kyonshī is resurrected, it ceases to rot completely. However, the picking of a potential Kyonshī must be carefully planned, as a body that is already rotten or damaged will not be able to repair itself. In other words; only an untarnished body will do. Regular undead usually finds comfort in numbers, because they are only as strong as regular humans, but this does not apply to the Kyonshī. They are freakishly strong by nature and possess the ability to snap a grown man's neck with a single uppercut. They are not hindered by having a regular human body and can use their strength freely. Like many undead, the bite of a Kyonshī is infectious. If you die because of a biting wound inflicted, you will too become one. If it is not lethal, you will only temporarily become a pseudo-Kyonshī; a human that can be commanded by the user of Kyonshī Magic. While the user can in theory resurrect an indefinite number of Kyonshī, it is virtually impossible to do so in practice, because the user needs to be aware of all their subjects to do so. If the user is no longer aware of Kyonshī, they will promptly return to being an inanimate corpse. Even though they are strong and durable, most of them are also rather rigid. Because of the threads inside them, their upper bodies and legs are flexible, but the same does not apply to the arms. They are often stiff and outstretched in a manner similar to the traditional zombie. Kyonshī can, however, move their arms to the sides and grab onto targets. Certain Kyonshī do have flexible arms as well, but they have usually been turned into Kyonshī only moments after their death. One of the noticeable weaknesses of the Kyonshī is the only things that bind them to the caster's bidding: the talismans on their foreheads. If they were to be removed, the Kyonshī would be free. However, the caster can dispel the curse instantaneously if necessary. Not to mention that the talismans are stuck to the foreheads of the Kyonshī; therefore it is about as difficult to rip off as an appendage. Being granted this Magic, however, comes with severe prices. The caster's body will become barren and the person will never be able to carry children. It also renders the receiver 'malicious' and thus makes said person despise sunshine. Notably, if a Kyonshī retains its consciousness, it could assist an enemy with taking down its summoner, seeing as they can freely talk with anyone around them. Sūmi masterfully excels in this Magic; using it as her primary source of offense. She has various Kyonshī that she keep around, not just Sheema Cobanette, even though she is the only one that is frequently shown around her master. She often treats them as nothing but puppets, but regardless affectionately refers to them as "her beloved pets". Often mistreating them out of sheer boredom, the Wicked Hermit frequently gives them simple tasks such as cleaning up her room, cooking dinner for her or act as guards in front of her door. Although, all of them with the exception of Sheema and Blair Popri (ポポリ・ブレアー,Popori Bureā) are incompetent when it comes to delicate tasks. In order to keep herself amused, the Wicked Hermit often forces her slaves to fight excruciatingly long duels with each other. Sūmi's Spell * Spirit Tongling (霊トンリン, Rei Tonrin): The only known spell of the Kyonshī Magic. Usually, the undead are granted a certain degree of free will, such as being able to speak, see and sense the things in the vicinity. However, the caster has the ability to overwrite their will by presenting a blank talisman and drawing the symbol 血 (Chi, lit. Blood) on the front and the symbols 恍惚 (Kōkotsu, lit. Ecstasy) with a red paint. The caster then has to recite the following incantaion: "The nectar of life is as black as a devil, as hot as hell, as sweet as a kiss. Now revive, pitiful corpses, with your empty eyes! Wander and seek the blood of the living; it's fine to make the cowards bend!" (命の蜜 悪魔のように黒く 地獄のように熱く 接吻のように甘く。さあ 黄泉返れ、 憐れな躯 虚ろな眼で！ 生き血を求め彷徨い； 怯える人を引き攣らせるがいい！, Inochi no mitsu akuma no yō ni kuroku, jigoku no yō ni atsuku kuchitsuke no yō ni amaku. Sā yomigaere, awarena mukuro utsurona me de! Ikichi wo motome samayoi, obieru hito wo hikitsura seruga ī!). When the caster finishes to chant these words, an eerie red magical aura will emanate from the talisman as it burns to cinders. Upon finishing to burn, the Kyonshī under Sūmi's control will gain red area, which envelop their bodies. After a few seconds, their eyes will become completely black. Losing their consciousness, the bodies essentially become 'true' zombies temporarily. They will attack anything in the vicinity, except for other beings that carry a talisman, such as others of their kin or their master, who has attached a talisman to her left calf. Assuming a great violence, their frenzy will be amplified when they draw blood and their physical capabilities will increase as they consume their targets. While this spell is active, the eyes of the caster will illuminate with a disturbing yellow light. Still having the capacity to give specific commands to her Kyonshī, the eyes of the undead will flash yellow briefly when granted commander, similar to the one constantly present in their master. In a state of trance, the tongling cannot be cancelled and has to be outlasted. When exiting the trance, the undead will often be confused and have amnesia, since their conscious minds were sealed away. Trivia *This Magic is inspired by the creature jiangshi which is common in Chinese folklore and was made famous by the literary and cinematic Jiangshi fiction. However, it uses the Japanese name for the Jiangshi. *Because of the manner it works, Kyonshī is essentially a more macabre and powerful version of Doll Play Magic. Category:SereneDreams Category:Lost Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Ritual of Ecstasy